


Papyrus and Swords.

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andy is stoned, Asexual Andy, Asexual Miranda, Established Relationship, F/F, Gentle, Non-Binary Andy, Other, Silly, chronic pain Andy, soft, they/them pronouns for Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy has a few questions for Miranda.And you know what they say, ask a silly question, get a silly answer.Rated T because Andy is stoned.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 18
Kudos: 85





	Papyrus and Swords.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XVnot15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVnot15/gifts), [punky_96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/gifts).



> Lots of love to any of you who were in the chat that inspired this!  
> And extra kudos to Punky, who I was chatting with while I was writing it.  
> No beta, cause I don't have one, which is par for the course for me.

Miranda stepped into the living room and noted the comfortable sprawl of her partner across the couch.

“How are you feeling?”

Andy’s head lifted from the arm of the couch, and they gave her a bright smile. “Absolutely baked. Like a cake. Soft and spongy and delicious.”

Miranda chuckled. “Pain?”

Andy grunted and moved a leg for Miranda to sit, then flopped the leg across Miranda’s lap. “Minimal.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Miranda rubbed her hand across Andy’s shin, enjoying the shivers she knew it gave them. They were always so sensitive when they were high.

They sat in companionable silence, enjoying the simplicity of being together and not having any pressing work matters to deal with. Miranda’s head rested comfortably against the couch, her hands tracing patterns on Andy’s leg. Andy shifted only occasionally to adjust their lazy sprawl.

“Miranda?”

“Mm. Yes, darling?”

Andy snorted on a short laugh. “Would-” they hummed and yawned, and stretched, falling silent a moment, clearly lost in their high.

“Darling, did you have a question?”

Andy startled, looking at her with a flickering gaze. “Oh. Right. Would you leave me for a lady of the lake?”

Miranda felt her face scrunch in her confusion, and laughed. “Where did that thought come from?” She raised a finger to halt Andy’s reply. “No, no, I know, silly question. You’re incredibly high and your brain runs absolutely wild.”

Andy grinned at her. “Yup. So. Would you? Leave me for a lady of the lake?”

Miranda rolled her eyes, but indulged her partner. “No, I would not leave you for a lady of the lake.”

Andy’s grin grew even wider, and they laughed, head falling onto the arm of the couch. “Good. Good,” they spoke, after catching their breath. They gazed at Miranda again, an incredibly soft look in their eyes that made Miranda’s heart clench. “I wouldn’t leave you for a lady of the lake either.”

Miranda smiled, and reached for one of Andy’s hands, drawing it up to give it a tender kiss. “Good. I’m glad we made that clear.”

Andy hummed. “What about… a lord of the Nile?”

“What about a lord of the Nile?”

“Would you leave me for one?” Andy asked.

Miranda smirked. “You know what, I think if the lord had some very good papyrus, that I might just-” she broke off with a laugh, catching the flailing leg that lifted from her lap, and keeping it from smacking into her face.

Andy’s jaw dropped, wide eyed and gobsmacked. “Oh! You won’t leave me for a lady of the lake, but you’d leave me for a lord of the Nile with good papyrus?”

“What can I say,” Miranda shrugged with a laugh, “Frank-”

“You can say that you won’t leave your partner for some papyrus!” Andy cut her off indignantly.

Miranda gave them a patented look of her own and raised a brow. “You know, if the lady gave me a sword-”

Andy wailed dramatically, throwing their head back and flopping one arm over their eyes. “My own wife! Leaving me for good papyrus or a sword!”

Miranda laughed again and smoothed her hands against the leg in her lap. “But darling, we live in New York. I won’t be meeting any lords or ladies of any body of water.”

Andy grumbled, but settled, arm falling to the side.

Miranda waited patiently, well familiar with what was likely going to happen next.

Moments later, Andy began to giggle, just as Miranda expected, and she smiled at the sound.

“I could get you some papyrus and a sword,” Andy declared, sitting up abruptly, leg pulling away from Miranda.

“You could, yes.”

“And then, even if you did meet some lord or lady, you would already have what they might offer you!”

“I don’t need any papyrus, or a sword,” Miranda said lightly.

Andy pouted. “But-”

Miranda pressed a finger to Andy’s lips. “No buts. I married you. I love you.”

Andy kissed at her finger and rolled their eyes. “I love you, too.”

“Good. Do you want to stay here longer, or shall we get ready for bed?”

“Bed.” Andy groaned, heaving their body off the couch and wobbling slightly. “Woah I’m still really high.”

“Need any help?” Miranda asked, standing up, ready to catch her partner if needed.

“I’m alright, just needed a second to calibrate.” Andy reached for her hand, and laced their fingers through hers. “Come on then, cuddles await.”

Miranda smiled, and pressed a light kiss to Andy’s lips, before letting Andy lead the way to the bedroom.

They leisurely got ready for bed, chatting softly in between spurts of comfortable silence, and then curled together in bed, Andy’s head resting on Miranda’s chest.

“Miranda?”

“Hmm?”

“Does the Nile have an end?” They asked in a tone that clearly signified they were struggling to think through their high.

Miranda bit at her lip to keep from laughing, and gave a deadpan reply, “No, the Nile has no end.”

“Oh, okay.”

“No. Oh for- Andy, of course the Nile has an end. It ends in the Mediterranean Sea.” Miranda chuckled, and then yelped as Andy pitched at her side.

“You lied to me!” Andy gasped in mock outrage, lifting their head from her chest to stare at her as best as they could in the dark.

“Ask a silly question, get a silly answer, darling.”

“Don’t tease me, I’m still too high for that,” Andy whined.

“Oh, but it’s always the best time to tease you.” Miranda gave them another soft kiss.

Andy huffed, but settled back down, their head returning to Miranda’s chest. “Okay, fine, I admit, that was pretty funny.”

“It was. But not as funny as unic-”

“Miranda, if you want either of us to sleep tonight, do not say what you’re about to say. I won’t stop laughing if you do that.”

Miranda laughed, feeling Andy’s head jostle on her chest. She kissed at their hair, and rubbed at their back. “Alright, I won’t say it. Good night, my dearest darling.”

“Mmm. Good night, Miranda,” Andy murmured, and within seconds, Miranda could feel their breath even out as they drifted to sleep.

She followed only a few seconds later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
